


Cameo

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: The Love Letter Collection [2]
Category: Infinite (Band), Lovelyz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: Only NGs keep increasing** This story revolves around a non-existent Woollim Family Concert rehearsals**





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take 1 Take 2  
> Only NGs keep increasing  
> Take 4 and Take 5

**Only NGs keep increasing**

 Sung Gyu: I like AoA, Red Velvet and GFriend...

Soo Jung: /laughs awkwardly/ It’s okay...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I see you eyes, I get so nervous
> 
> Without knowing, I’m hiding from you
> 
> Awkward arms, awkward lines
> 
> Will I ever become the star of the show?

 

 **Take 1**         

            She hasn’t seen him in a while. It’s odd that she feels awkward. She composes herself. It’s no good feeling nervous.

 

            It’s just Kim Sung Gyu.

 

            Then he smiles, wide; eyes forming into crescents.

 

            Her heart decided to join her throat. So she did what she think was best, she hid herself inside one their practice rooms. Sure she looks stupid but what can she do?

 

            “Oi, Lee Soo Jung! Did I make you nervous?”

 

            “Shut up!” She glares at the closed door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take 1 Take 2  
> Only NGs keep increasing  
> Take 4 and Take 5

**Only NGs keep increasing**

 

MC Soul: What's the hardest pasrt during the shoot?   
SG: (jokingly) Right now, it's more exhausting when you're MC-ing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene number  
> One, two, three, four,  
> Five, six, seven, eight

**Take 2**

 

            There’s only the sound of laughter. Soo Jung can’t stop giggling even if she wanted to. The entire thing is ridiculous; she can’t even look at him without bursting.

 

            They’re shooting for an insert. The concert would last for about 3 hours and they need to rest in between. The staff found out that this amuses the fans. Actually it amuses her too. Who wouldn’t?

 

            Kim Sung Gyu, leader of INFINITE currently dons a hanbok. Dancing what he thinks amount to graceful.

 

            They’re acting a scene from one of those famous sageuk dramas. The one where the girl dresses up as a boy so she can study. And yes, Kim Sung Gyu is the heroine and Soo Jung finds herself to be playing the hero opposite him.

 

            Shipping. She’s heard of it. She just never thought anyone would think to pair her with Infinite’s Leader, maybe it does make sense. She’s Lovelyz leader and the oldest. Same goes for Sung Gyu in his own group.

 

            She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it.

 

            “Ya! Lee Soo Jung... I’m not doing scene nine again... You better not NG!”

 

            She takes it back, whoever thinks to pair her with this idiot must be insane.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know my name? I’m a cameo  
> Whenever I see the shining you, it hurts so much  
> I could be good too

****Take 3** **

Even though I’m timid

I want to receive your spotlight

Next episode, next episode

I see the end, what do I do?

 

She stares at the now worn out practice shoes. She has a few new pairs now. Debuting does have it’s ups and downs. This is an up, having a collection of shoes you won’t be able to wear in one lifetime.

 

Though the worn out rubber shoes remains to be her most precious possession. It was a gift from someone, a person who has a heart that can bear everything.

 

****Only NGs keep increasing** **

MC Soul: What do you think the essential condition for being a leader is?

SG: Appearance, of course.

MC Soul: (straight face) Appearance? But you don't have that trait...

SG: (miffed) Are you joking?

MC Soul: No, it's just that wouldn't appearance be like L. You'll feel like he's more handsome...

SG: Not appearance, it's a mature heart...

MC Soul: (laughing)

SG: A heart that can bear everything…


End file.
